In the production of wine, large amounts of carbon dioxide and other gasses are formed in and absorbed by the wine solution during fermentation and leave a rather bitter taste in the wine. Carbon dioxide is a colorless gas produced during the fermentation and wine makers store the wine in carboys, barrels, and other containers to allow the carbon dioxide to escape from the liquid of the wine. The longer period of aging the wine generally develops a softer tasting wine. The aging process generally results in improving the quality of the wine and increasing the value of the wine.
Amateur wine makers have resorted to the use of stirring equipment to agitate the wine to cause foam and some carbon dioxide to be formed on the surface of the wine, thereby driving away some of the carbon dioxide and, therefore, enhancing the taste of the wine. Others have used the application of a vacuum pump to the container of the wine, such as in the typical wine bottle, for the same purpose, to apply a low air pressure inside the bottle and to the wine, inducing the carbon dioxide and other gasses to separate from the liquid of the wine.
While all of the above procedures have been successful to some extent, there still is a demand for wine that does not contain undesirable amounts of carbon dioxide and other gasses that affect the taste of the wine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a convenient and expedient means for the consumer to be able to reduce the carbon dioxide and other gasses contained in bottled wine.